Yumi Hayashida
Yumi Hayashida '(''Hayashida Yumi), also known as '''Yumi (ゆみ) by her friends,1 is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the deuteragonist of the series. Appearance Yumi has long, light purple hair reaching until her mid-back and has bangs that go just below her eyebrows. She possesses green eyes and everyone finds her very attractive and beautiful. In her first hero costume, she wears a white suit with a metal belt. She wears a small brown jacket that goes above her hips. In her new hero costume, she now wears a dark blue suit with black pants and a metal belt. Her jacket is shorter and reaches her mid torso and it is black in colour. Personality Yumi has a chill, laid-back personality. She can be serious when she needs to and is usually cracking sarcastic jokes and comments. Before she fights, she has plans laid out and is very systematic with her attacks. She could sometimes get out of control if she let's her thoughts go to her too much so when she starts fighting, she only focuses on the fight and nothing else. She is ruthless and would not hesitate to kill her enemy if they piss her off. As the story progresses, she becomes more merciful. She is a humble person and she does not boast her powers around although she is one of the best quirk users in the school. She always tries to improve herself as she believes that she is still far from being the strongest student in the school. She is also very competitive, as seen from when she cried in frustration during her fight with Izuku when she was about to lose. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yumi is the strongest girl in class and one of the 5 strongest students in Class 1-A, being the only girl. Bakugou acknowledges her as a worthy opponent. Many pro-heroes have found her as a dangerous opponent and would not ever want to get close to her. All Might had also acknowledged her prowess when she came in third right after Shoto and Bakugou and said that she had the potential to be the strongest. She had also been feared since young due to her massive amount of power. Yumi’s weakness is that she over thinks too much when she is on the battlefield that she doesn’t heed to anyone around her, which may be dangerous for the others as she doesn’t hold back when she is fighting. Her quirk is powerful, and during a fight, she had accidentally injured Uraraka, Izuku and Shoto, but they were able to avoid major injuries. Yumi is also insecure of her abilities as she had been bullied about being a monster since she was young. During the U.A Sports Festival, she had tried to use her quirk as less as possible but eventually it was inevitable when she faced against a formidable opponent. She is, however, learning to accept her quirk more and more and is more open to using it. Enhanced Reaction: Yumi was able to dodge multiple fast-paced attacks without a problem and was able to immediately react to a surprise attack. Enhanced Endurance: Yumi was able to hold out Bakugou’s explosion fist first without sustaining major injuries and only having 3 broken fingers. She was able to endure Shoto’s ice temperature and Izuku’s massive strength when she blocked his attack with only her palms. She had no problem continuing after Stain had stabbed her multiple times. Quirk Crystal Manipulation ''(結晶の操作 ''kessho no sousa):''' Yumi’s quirk gives her the ability to control and manifest crystals. She is able to create huge crystal barriers and protect herself with a diamond shield from an attack. She is able of incapacitating her opponent by raining down crystals on them. A shortcoming is that Yumi still has to improve the power she releases. If she releases too much power, she loses energy quicker. She had fainted after fighting against Aizawa and Midnight as she had released too much of her quirk. Her quirk release gets better as the story progresses. Thus, she uses her quirk in short bursts and does not prolong it for long in fear of exhaustion. As part of her training, Yumi trains her stamina by forcing herself to continuously use her quirk for two hours, until she is able to endure using it for the whole day. Super Moves * '''Crystal Eyes ''('水晶の目 Suisho No Me): ''Yumi is able to embed her crystals on the ground or walls of building to sense for any movement and she will be signalled. * '''Rain of Crystals (結晶の雨 Kessho No Ame): Yumi is able to manipulate thousands of crystals from the sky and rain them down on someone. She can manipulate the crystal’s sharpness if she sees fit. This was able to destroy the whole floor of the stadium. Equipment 'Hero Costume: '''Yumi’s hero costume is designed to help her manipulate the crystals and manifest them. It is also to regulate the temperature of her crystals so that they are at the right temperature and matter to use. * '''Yumi’s bracelet: '''It is to control the amount of crystals Yumi releases. * '''Yumi's glove: '''Regulates the temperature of the crystal Yumi releases. History When Yumi was a toddler, she was already able to manifest quite a lot of crystals and was able to manipulate her powers well. However, people soon began to be afraid of her power because she was way stronger than a normal teenager. Their fears increased when the incident of Yumi accidentally crystallising half of her classmate spread. She had been bullied by them often and when she finally reached her breaking point and her emotions got over her, she had crystallised half of her bullies’ bodies. She soon started to become more cold and conservative of herself because she always had the mindset that humans will only be afraid if there is a stronger power than them. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test On the first day at U.A. High School in Class 1-A,4 Yumi manages to score third on the Quirk Apprehension Test given to the class by their teacher, Shota Aizawa.5 Battle Trial Arc The next day of school, All Might gives the class a Basic Hero Training lesson. He announces that the class will take part in combat training and instructs them to suit up in their hero costumes.6 Yumi is paired up with Denki Kaminari.7 During Katsuki Bakugo's fight, she was impressed at how clever he is and strategic and she was nonchalant about Todoroki Shoto and said that it was expected of him. For the third match, Yumi and Denki are against Sero and Ashido. Yumi is able to sense the location of the enemies by embedding he crystals into the walls of the building, which sends signals back to her. They then got to the location of the enemies easily and Denki electrocutes that part of the building, revealing both Sero and Ashido. Yumi tells Denki to stand behind her and stay still as she fends off both Sero and Ashido while using minimal of her quirk, surprising those who were watching her. She then jumps to the fake weapon to secure their victory. U.S.J Arc During their next homeroom class, Class 1-A is instructed to choose a Class President, and Tenya Iida suggests they take it to a vote. Unlike the majority of the class, Yumi votes for Momo Yaoyorozu like Shoto. In Hero Basic Training class, Class 1-A is assigned to Rescue Training in an off-campus facility. During the bus ride there, many of his classmates discuss their Quirks while Yumi sat quietly as she watches out the window and was seen sitting beside Katsuki Bakugo. Eijiro Kirishima comments that Yumi's and Shoto's Quirk is perfect for becoming a famous hero. The class reaches the training facility, Unforeseen Simulation Joint, and are greeted by Space Hero "Thirteen", who built the facility. It was built as a training area for aspiring heroes to practice using their Quirks to save people. However, rescue training is interrupted by the arrival of several villains.10 While many of his classmates are paralyzed with fear, Yumi remained nonchalant, assessing the situation and telling the classmates not to panic and that they should stay together. As Yumi and Shoto tries to evacuate the class, they are separated and warped into different simulation zones of the U.S.J. Yumi ends up in the Mountain Zone, and was jumped by several villains who she was able to calmly stop by piercing all of them with a crystal shaped like a javelin. More villains attack, but Yumi easily counters and incapacitates them as well. Yumi goes out from the Mountain Zone and stumbles upon Shoto who was running towards the Central Plaza. He then tells Yumi that the villains came to the U.S.J. to kill All Might. They makes their way to the central plaza to find All Might trapped by Kurogiri and Nomu. Shoto freezes half of Nomu's body and Yumi summons a pointed crystal from underneath the ground that pierces the Nomu's body to help All Might get free, Shoto boasting that the Symbol of Peace will not die on this day.13 After getting up, All Might refuses any help from the students, so they stay back and watch in awe of All Might's incredible power as he defeats Nomu.14 Shoto and Yumi believes All Might will handle the rest of the villains as well and decides to stay back, but Izuku Midoriya rushes to help All Might. Just as Kurogiri and Tomura Shigaraki attack, Tenya returns to the U.S.J. with Pro-Heroes as reinforcements. The villains are forced to retreat,15 and Yumi gathers outside the facility with her classmates. Uraraka asks her if she was okay, as she looked more tired than usual, and she said that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about. U.A Sports Festival Final Exams Arc ''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Forest Training Camp Arc Hideout Raid Arc Provisional License Exam Arc U.A School Festival Arc Joint Training Arc Battles and Events Trivia *Yumi's name meaning is cause-beauty and it reflects how attractive she is seen from others perspective. * Yumi’s favourite food is cold noodles and sushi. * Yumi’s known U.A. data is as follows: * Yumi is student No. 21 in Class 1-A. * Yumi ranks 4th in Class 1-A’s grades. * Yumi ranked 2nd during Aikawa’s Quirk Apprehension Test. * Yumi was 3rd in place in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Age. Quotes * (To Izuku Midoriya) “Everyone had feared me because of my quirk… humans are only afraid of things that are stronger and unknown to them. Those are one of their many flaws that I hate.” * (To Shoto Todoroki) “What’s with your attitude? We were just concerned about you. Stop having a stick up your ass everytime.” * (To Izuku Midoriya & Shoto Todoroki about Katsuki Bakugo) “He’s a very interesting person. Honestly, I’m interested to see how he would grow although he does have a pretty shit personality.” * (To Kaminari Denki about her rivaling the Big 3) “I have no interest. I'm sure these two (''Bakugo and Shoto) don't either. My goal is to be the strongest, not one of the strongest.”''